Gluing device usually requires a table and paper under paper to glue. However, it is a disadvantage of known gluing device that requires supplementary tools in order to glue paper. Moreover, said supplementary tools have a tendency of becoming dirty and sticky as unnecessary glue is transferred, which is not suitable for large volume of gluing work.